The present invention relates to a burning device and, more particularly, to a burning device with an air amplifier.
China Patent Publication No. 104826888A discloses an air amplifier capable of increasing the amount of airflow. The air amplifier includes a sleeve and a lining inside the sleeve. The sleeve includes a through-hole. A portion of the lining corresponding to the through-hole converges, such that a sealed space formed between the sleeve and the lining intercommunicates with the through-hole for receiving external compressed air. A gap is formed between an inlet end of the lining and the sleeve and intercommunicates with the sealed space. The gap intercommunicates with an air passage in the lining. An inner wall of the inlet end is rounded, such that the air entered via the through-hole, the sealed space, and the gap creates the Coanda effect at the rounded inner wall.
Generally, an interior of a fuel container connected to the burning device is in a high pressure state, and the burning device releases the fuel gas in the fuel container. The fuel gas mixes with air and is then ignited to form a jet flame or a hot wind.
However, currently available burning devices are not provided with air amplifiers and, thus, only utilize the pressure in the fuel container to blow the hot wind outward, having a disadvantage of insufficient amount of wind. Although the above air amplifier can be used to increase the amount of airflow, the issue of insufficient amount of wind is not completely solved.
Thus, a need exists for a novel burning device with an air amplifier to overcome the above disadvantages.